Better Best Friends
by TexFanatica
Summary: The protagonist has grown out of his grumpy dating sim personality after dating Sayori. This is a look into an average day for the Literature Club's cutest couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh jeez, is this how you do it? I have no idea what I'm doing…**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading my first-ever published story! I was pretty traumatized by the end of Doki Doki Literature club, and this was kind of my little self-therapy session, especially after seeing my favorite girl hang herself. I wanted to do a fluffy slice of life bit with no tampering from Monika. Oh, geez, I'm rambling. I have no idea what's supposed to go here.**

 **Anyhoo! That's enough of my senseless drivel. I hope you enjoy my little fluff-fest!**

* * *

As I slowly crack open the door to Sayori's bedroom, the sight of the little lump under blanket hatches a million tiny cocoons in my stomach. I let the door swing open soundlessly as I pad gently forward, and the soft carpet muffles my steps as I approach the bed. Sayori's head just barely pokes out from under her sheets, her fluffy hair devoid of its usual ruby-hued ornament and sticking out in the most adorably ridiculous way. Her side rises and falls with each gentle breath, and I resist the urge to just jump on the bed and snuggle up next to her. School aside, I'd feel like an absolute ass when the sudden jolt inevitably scares her.

I crouch next to her mattress and run a hand gently through her soft strawberry-blonde locks. Sayori looks so serene; her sparkling sapphire eyes are hidden beneath the alabaster curtains of her eyelids as her thin lips curve ever so slightly up into a small smile, and the elegant arch of her neck is unashamedly exposed by a thin nightgown. I hate to wake her up when she's so comfortable, but if we want to get to school on time I'll have to steel myself and take responsibility for my heinous crime. I carefully lay a hand on her shoulder as I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Sayori," I coo, shaking her ever so slightly, "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead. We have school today." Sayori whimpers and rolls away from me, still lost in dreamland. I shake her again, and give her a gentle tap on the cheek. Still nothing. She rolls again, this time lying on her back. I rest an elbow on the edge of the bed and sigh to myself. I think I get what she's going for now- my princess needs her curse lifted. I lean forward once again and tilt her head towards me with my right hand, pressing my lips to hers. She inhales sharply and lets out a little squeak as her eyes flutter open.

"Mmn… wha?" she slurs groggily. As her straining eyes wander across the room, they find purchase on my face, and her recognition summons a soft smile. "Oh… mornin'," she coos, habitually looping her arms around my neck, "What're you doing here this early…?"

"I came to wake you up," I reply, giving her a little peck on the forehead. I chuckle as her cheeks turn a shade of red rivaling her hair bow. "I made breakfast, sweetheart. Get changed and come down when you're ready."

"S-sweetheart?" My mind suddenly shorts out as I realize what just came out of my mouth.

"I-I, umm…Sorry, it just kind of slipped out and—"

"I like it." Sayori's slender fingers interlace with mine as she flashes me a brilliant smile. "But!" Her expression suddenly turns stern as she pokes my nose, "I'll only allow it if I get to call you cute pet names too, got it?"

I salute goofily with my free hand. "Yes, ma'am." Sayori giggles and goes in for another kiss. I'm all too happy to oblige, a gentle hum vibrating my lips as my adorable girlfriend coos happily. "Now get changed. I'll have everything ready when you come down."

"Okaaay~!"

I close the door behind me to give Sayori some privacy, then amble down the stairs towards the kitchen. Suddenly, a pallid stench fills my nostrils and I fight back the urge to gag. I had a pan full of scrambled eggs sitting on the electric stove that's probably burnt by now. Oh well… I pop some bread into the toaster next to the pantry as I absentmindedly fish around for a salt shaker. Scraping the pile of protein-rich charcoal and sadness off the copper-bottom pan, I pull an egg carton out of the refrigerator as the toaster warms up. Four large eggs tumble into an aluminum cooking bowl, free from their shells, along with a pinch of salt and pepper. A cutting board of chopped spring onions follows, and I beat the whole mixture together before pouring it into a new pan with a pat of butter and setting it on the still-hot burner.

I can hear Sayori's feet thumping down the stairs as I lay several strips of bacon down to sizzle. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," I call over my shoulder, lost in a cooking frenzy. Two arms wrap around my torso in response as Sayori presses herself against my back, inhaling deeply through her nose.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" she smiles as she peeps over my shoulder at my work-in-progress breakfast. I smile at her usual goofiness and crane my neck to plant an affectionate peck on her bangs.

"Toast and scrambled eggs. Don't have time for much else, seeing as you take too long to wake up, you dork."

Sayori purses her lips in that cute pout she does when she's upset (or feigning it). "Meanie. I wake up at a perfectly reasonable hour!" she protests, giving me a playful shove. "You like coming here to wake me up, anyways."

Well, she's got me there. While it felt like a bit of a chore before she invited me to the Literature Club, coming over to wake her up has become a legitimately enjoyable part of my morning routine. It certainly helps that I get to see Sayori when she's at her cutest; "cutest," of course, being understatement of the year. Then again, I'm a little biased when it comes to her. Thinking over it a little more, it's almost like we're a newlywed couple.

"Isn't this nice?" Sayori chirps as she sets up two places just across from each other at her kitchen table, "It's almost like we're married."

Great minds really do think alike, don't they?

I can feel a dopey grin spread across my face, but I'm too absorbed in my own thoughts to try and hide it. Married to the most adorable girl in the world? If we weren't still in high school, I would dash out the door this instant to buy a ring. As my mind meanders away from my wedding plans and back through time, I wonder what sort of saintly deed I did in some previous life to deserve such happiness now. I'm so lost in space that I don't even notice Sayori creep up behind me with a pair of chopsticks.

"Yoink!"

I snap back to reality and look down at the pan. Suddenly, our breakfast seems down one bacon strip. Whirling around, I find my girlfriend licking the last of the grease from her fingers with a mischievous smile. "You little thief!" I crow in mock horror as Sayori squeals delightedly and rushes out of the kitchen. I switch off the heat and give chase, shouting old-timey police lines as she ducks and evades my reaching hands. I make a flying tackle at her and come up empty-handed as she races up the stairs and into her bedroom. My sock-clad feet slip and scramble around like a dog on polished hardwood before I manage to find my footing and charge after her again.

"Catch me! Catch me~!" Sayori taunts me relentlessly, playing the part of the cocky burglar to charming perfection. Even if I have been in her room plenty of times, I'm still in foreign territory, and she uses that fact to her advantage as she hops over and around my hopeless flailing. Eventually, however, she trips on one of the plush toys scattered across the floor, allowing me to corner her next to her bed and pin her against the wall.

"Oh dear, looks like I've been caught," Sayori sighs, "What are you going to do to me, officer?" She bows her head and looks up at me with a pleading stare that's so tantalizing that I almost break character. I smirk and tilt her head up until I'm looking her directly in the face.

"Normally I'd haul you straight to the slammer, but I've got a better idea this time around." My free hand reaches around her back and pulls her off the wall until we're pressed firmly against each other. "Maybe if you give me a little something-something, I might let you off the hook for now."

Sayori's arms slink up the front of my chest until her fingers weave together behind my head. "And what kind of bribe might you be looking for?" She pulls herself up on her tip-toes until her face fills my vision, tilting her head ever-so-slightly as a meek smile crosses her face.

The hand that was under Sayori's chin gently caresses her cheek of its own volition on its way up to tuck a lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyelids flutter at my touch. "Try and figure it out for yourself," I rasp. The charade is deteriorating fast as we begin to melt from each other's warm embrace. "Or maybe you'd like a demonstration?" Sayori offers no resistance as I pull her face towards mine. I can feel her shuddering exhale against my lips, her thief act in tatters on the floor. My own character finally comes apart as well as blood rushes to my face. Eventually, neither of us can take it anymore, and our lips crash against each other like waves on the sand, full of heat and affection. Sayori leans back against the wall-this time with me in tow- as she moans sweetly. We stay like that for what feels like a little sliver of blissful eternity, kissing and feeling each other in a passionate blaze. Sayori eventually pulls back to blanket my face with little pecks before stealing my breath yet again, this time parting her lips just a little. My tongue accepts the invitation hungrily, darting forward and eliciting a cute squeak.

"Mmmh… ohh, _darling_!" Sayori's honey-sweet voice sends a high-voltage shock down my spine as she responds in kind. Our tongues dance together like snakes, coiling and wrapping around each other aggressively. Eventually, I have to pull away and catch my breath. We separate with a small _pop_ as a thin bridge of saliva connects our lips like a little Red String, before gravity severs it. I can feel Sayori's chest heaving as she sucks in deep breath after deep breath, heavy-lidded eyes gazing lustfully into mine.

"God, I love you, Sayori," I sigh as I reluctantly untangle myself from my charming girlfriend's arms.

Sayori catches my hand and knits her fingers into the spaces between mine. "I love you too." She pushes off the wall and leans into me. "I wish we could just stand here like this forever…"

"Yeah…"

The tender moment is suddenly cut short by a loud snarling sound, and Sayori's face responds by recoloring itself to match her bow. I chuckle a little at her embarrassment and lead her by the hand. "Come on, you little eating machine. Breakfast should still be lukewarm, at least." Sayori just smiles brilliantly and gives an enthusiastic nod before wrapping herself around my arm. I glance at the digital clock on the nightstand as we head down the stairs, which reads 8:18 a.m. Still about a half-hour before we have to leave. I internally breathe a sigh of relief- after the euphoria had run its course, I was starting to worry that I had traded in my first period for Sayori's crash course on oral anatomy. Not that I would have minded much.

I take a moment to re-heat our food before filling both our plates with fluffy yellow eggs. Add two strips of bacon and a half-slice of toast, and breakfast looks like something out of a café kitchen. Sayori lunges straight into hers the moment I set it down, scooping an absurdly huge chunk of egg into her mouth. She moans happily as she gulps it down. "So good!" I nibble absentmindedly on some of my bacon as I watch her tunnel through her food like a puppy digging a hole. Toast and eggs be damned, I could subsist off of that ecstatic look on Sayori's face as she eats. Suddenly, she leaps up from the table and scampers around to pull me into a strangling hug. "Thanks for breakfast today, honey," she purrs as she rubs her cheek against mine, "I love it when you come over to cook for me."

My heart nearly suffocates under the crushing grip of happiness. "Oh dear, looks like you've found out my secret ingredient," I reply sappily.

Sayori tilts her head quizzically. "I did? What was it?" I rest my hand on her arm and kiss her for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Love."

Sayori's cheeks glow a soft pink in the morning sunlight. "Geez, you're such a dork," She mumbles affectionately, pressing a hand to her face.

"Look who's talking," I retort with a smirk, returning to my food.

"But you're _my_ dork."

Dammit, now it's my turn to blush…

Sayori giggles happily at her handiwork before skipping back around to finish her breakfast. At this rate, I don't know if I can make it through one class without her, let alone wait until club time rolls around. Without thinking, I wordlessly pick up my plate and meander over to the seat next to my little sunshine, who scoots closer and rests her head on my shoulder. "Do you have any idea what kind of adverse effects you have on my mental health?" I lecture, mimicking the callous indifference of my foolish past, "If you didn't go around being so criminally cute, I wouldn't have such bad withdrawal symptoms."

Another cute giggle. "But sweetie…" Down, boy. Sit! Stay! "I just get so lonely when you're not around, you know?" Sayori finishes off the last of her food and clings to my arm like a python, brushing my shoulder only sort of accidentally with her soft lips.

"Geez, now I won't be able to go anywhere without you," I grouse as my face heats up. My narcissist act never lasts long against Sayori's unstoppable bubbly attitude. "Ahh, screw it. Come here, you!" I laugh, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend and showering her playfully in little pecks as she mewls affectionately.

Sayori laughs and flails her arms in mock distress. "Oh, help! Someone help me! I'm being smothered!"

"Hey, no better way to die than drowning in love, right?" I briefly adjourn my assault to lock eyes with her, smiling happily at the mirth I see dancing behind her twin sapphire orbs. Sayori just giggles sweetly and nuzzles my cheek.

"Right," She agrees, and I can feel her mouth crack open in another mischievous grin before she rests her hands on my shoulders and seats herself immovably on my lap, "Let's see how you like it, hmm?" My vision suddenly fills with cotton fabric as Sayori shoves my face into her chest with a giggle. I flail my arms out of momentary shock, but as my girlfriend locks my head in a tight embrace, a warm fuzziness begins to spread down my body. It's so warm in here, and so soft. I don't feel my arms moving until I come to the hazy realization that my hands have clasped together behind Sayori's back, encircling her lithe waist in a gentle hug. I sigh dopily into her bosom as I climb higher and higher into the stratosphere, until I'm eventually completely lost in space again. What were we doing here again? There was something important going on today. A friend's birthday, maybe? No, no I never forget those. Our anniversary? No, that was a month ago… What _was_ —

I fall back to earth in a flaming wreck.

"Shmmry-!" My muffled cry startles Sayori, and I barely manage to catch her before she falls out of my lap. "Sayori! What time is it?!" Our collective gaze darts toward the clock on the microwave. 8:46 a.m. Sayori and I blanch in sync.

"Oh no, we're gonna be late for school!" Sayori squawks, this time falling gracelessly to the floor with a gentle thump. There's not even enough time for me to ask if she's okay, so despite my urge to freak out I make do with a concerned look as I hoist her to her feet. Thank God we don't live that far away from the school building. As she hurriedly attempts to straighten out her messy blazer, I rush up the stairs two at a time to grab our schoolbags.

"Crap, where are they?" I frantically rush around the room, looking under Sayori's desk and on her bookshelf. Eventually, I find her bag tossed haphazardly next to her bedside table and scoop it up. But where's mine? There's no way I could have lost it- I remember putting it in a pretty obvious place when I came in, so why can't I remember? Right, I left it next to the front door!

"Come on, come on!" I yelp, grabbing Sayori's hand on my way towards the entryway. I somehow manage to wrestle my shoes onto my feet with one hand, but my girlfriend seems to be having no such luck. Think fast, think fast… ah! It's gonna look ridiculous, but it'll get us to school on time. "Sayori, grab your shoes!" She turns to me as I sling both of our bags over my shoulder, a look of blind panic and confusion strewn across her face.

"What do you need my bag fo—hyaa!" Sayori gets cut short as I scoop her up into a princess carry.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt your feet running all that way in just your socks." Sayori's face glows ruby-red as she whimpers out a helpless "o-okay" in my arms. I hesitate for a brief moment. Do I really look that heroic? No, focus, Me! There will be plenty of time for more fluffy couple stuff after class! Even if my girlfriend does look positively _delicious_ with that meek expression on her face, I have to get us to school on time!

"Don't let go of me, okay?" I command stoically. Sayori just nods and loops her hands around my neck, shoes cradled awkwardly between her legs as I dash out the door and onto the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Afterthoughts: I know not many people will really ask about this, but there won't be many moments where Sayori will really succumb to her depression. Part of that is the fact that I couldn't do something so horrible to my favorite girl, and part of it is because I feel like it was only a minor case before Monika went and tainted her.**

 **In less depressing news, I may or may not be working on a second chapter to publish later on depending on whether or not the community wants it. I've got a good idea of where I want to take it, but I'd like to hear your ideas on what I should do.**

 **Finally, very, VERY special thanks to roland20 for inspiring me with his story "Exactly Who They Deserve" and for proofreading my stuff before I posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! And I'm sosososo sorry for taking so long on the second chapter! X**

 **I get super nitpicky when it comes to my writing, and I kind of developed a debilitating addiction to Dark Souls 3. Anyhoo! Thanks again for supporting me and critiquing me, everyone! On to the second chapter!**

* * *

Classes pass by as sluggishly as ever. Math, science, P.E., language arts… it all melts together as my eyes wander to the analogue clock above the whiteboard at the front of the room. The steady rhythm of the second hand has become a surprising source of entertainment today. The only thing that breaks the monotony is the jeering of my friends and classmates. I had apparently put on quite the display, rushing to school with Sayori in my arms like a knight rescuing a damsel in distress. As the clock finally strikes 3:30 pm, I meander out the door and into the halls, followed all the way by the nickname "Prince Charming." It should wear off in about a week, but I can't help but feel like it's going to be non-stop Cinderella jokes the whole way through.

Sayori waits cheerfully outside my classroom like an excited puppy, and latches onto my arm the moment she catches sight of me. "Hey!" She giggles, giving me a gentle peck on the cheek. A few students point and snicker at our obvious (some would say obnoxious) display of affection.

"Hey yourself, cutie," I reply, ruffling her hair with my free hand. One of Sayori's hands slowly migrates downward to take hold of the one she's wrapped around, and I lift mine to meet her halfway. "So, are you ready for club today?"

Sayori nods happily as she leans her head on my shoulder. "Yup! I even got to pick the topic for today's meeting!" I remember her telling me about that on our way home yesterday. Monika had pulled her aside after club yesterday for "official club business," as she put it. When I asked what they had decided on, Sayori had replied with "it's a secret~!" and a cheeky grin. Oh well; secret or no, any activity that came out of my girlfriend's head is probably going to be amazing regardless of its content. Oh man, there's that bias again. I just can't help it! Sayori is too cute to resist, and we've known each other for as long as either of us can remember, and she looks so happy with her head on my shoulder, and I wonder if I can kiss her in this- whoa!

I'm practically tripping over Sayori's feet as we walk. As much as I love the closeness we share, there are inevitable moments when it can cause minor problems. "Hey, um, sweetheart?" I venture, trying out my new pet name, "It's kind of hard to walk like this." My foot clips hers again, and she pitches forward, nearly taking me with her.

Sayori rights herself with a sheepish smile. "Maybe you're right," she admits, glancing up at me with those enrapturing sapphires. My legs come dangerously close to melting into cooked spaghetti. "But you're always there to catch me when I fall, right?" She promptly trips for a third time, and this time I lift her with just one arm like a Coney Island strong man.

"Indeed, I am," I announce, giving an exaggerated, throaty laugh. "What, do you want a repeat of this morning?" I arch an eyebrow and smirk at my blushing girlfriend, twirling an imaginary handlebar moustache.

Sayori nods meekly and strokes the back of my hand with her thumb. "Maybe a little," She mutters, burying her face in my shoulder in a fruitless attempt to hide her crimson cheeks. She doesn't even realize that she's cheating with how cute she is, does she? Truth be told, I'd like to sweep her off her feet and carry her everywhere, but logic dictates that princess-carrying one's girlfriend in a crowded hallway is way too hard to bother with.

We briefly untangle ourselves from each other upon reaching the club room. Monika mills about inside, tidying up for the club meeting as Natsuki attempts to stuff more of her manga collection into an already crowded bookshelf in the closet. Yuri is off in a corner as always, nose buried deep in another lengthy novel while she sits next to an electric kettle. It's a remarkably relaxing sight, especially after the boredom and stress of classes. Sayori throws the door open with a loud bang. "Hello, everyone!"

Natsuki doesn't turn around to acknowledge us, but I know her well enough to figure out that she's rolling her eyes. "Oh, fantastic. It's Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet die at the end of their story. I believe the analogy you're looking for is 'Cyrano and Roxanne.'" Yuri tenses and hides more of her face behind her book. "U-umm… sorry."

Monika looks up from her paperwork and squints at me like she's examining a lab specimen. "No, you're right, Yuri. I can definitely see him being Cyrano," she giggles, flashing us a teasing grin, "Even if he doesn't have the wit for the part, he's certainly _nosy_ enough."

…The awkward silence is dense enough to scratch diamond.

"Seriously? Nobody?" Monika huffs. There's no way she's getting a laugh from any of us after a dad joke like that.

Sayori clings to my arm protectively and stares her down. "Don't call my boyfriend stupid!" she protests, "He's smart in his own special way!" Natsuki doubles over with laughter as my face starts to heat up. My own special way, huh? Even if I appreciate my girlfriend's attempt at sticking up for me, my pride is definitely spending a few weeks in the E.R. after that.

Yuri turns beet red as she attempts to stammer out an apology. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start an argument! I was just—Natsuki was—B-but—oh dear…" The lavender-haired bookworm buries her face in her hands and lets out an embarrassed whimper.

"You're fine, Yuri," I reassure her, "If anyone's at fault, it's miss Dad Joke over there." I glare pointedly at Monika, who's having a private chuckle with herself at the teacher's podium. Natsuki snorts as she tries to suppress her own giggling fit. Eventually, a smile crosses Sayori's face, then mine, and the whole club room is filled with laughter. Even Yuri seems to have emerged from her shell. We all sit there and just laugh together for a little while, just a group of friends sharing a joke. Just another day in the literature club.

Monika eventually manages to compose herself and puts on her leader face. "Okay, everyone!" she calls, clapping her hands once to silence the chatter, "Today, I decided to spice things up a bit.

"I know we're all pretty sick of poetry at this point, so at the behest of our very own vice president—" she raises a hand to gesture to Sayori, who beams proudly, "-we'll be reading and discussing Washington Irving's 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.'"

Natsuki and Yuri applaud politely as I kiss Sayori's cheek. "Not bad," I tease, "did you come up with that all on your own?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." My girlfriend puffs up her cheeks and flicks my nose playfully. I smile warmly and embrace her, receiving an affectionate nuzzle in exchange.

Monika fishes around in her bag and pulls out a short stack of well-worn hardcover books. "I tried to find as many copies as I could at the library," she explains, "but they only had four."

"Like we need help figuring out how this goes," Natsuki smirks, waggling her eyebrows at me. Sayori giggles happily and leans against my shoulder, causing the pink-haired girl to turn to her. "Just don't sit on his lap again, okay? It was super cute and all, but I don't think Yuri's li'l heart can take it."

The girl in question hides her blush behind a curtain of hair. "I didn't mind all that much…"

At one of our previous meetings, as we were exchanging poems, Sayori had opted to sit on my lap while she was reading mine. I had obliged her happily, gently hugging her waist and resting my chin in the crook where her shoulder met her neck. We hadn't noticed how we were affecting our friends until Natsuki had snuck up behind us and swatted me upside the head with a rolled-up magazine.

"No promises!" Sayori tightens her grip on my arm and sticks her tongue out.

Yuri's kettle lets loose a shrill whistle. "Oh! The tea is ready," she chirps as she extracts five ornate teacups from a case in the supply closet, "Natsuki, didn't you make some macarons last night?"

Sayori's face lights up. "I'll get them!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No way am I letting you do it," Natsuki moves to block her path, "half of them will be gone by the time you remember to come back." Sayori just giggles and bops herself on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her," I stand and put my arm around Sayori's waist, "I need the exercise anyway."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Then we'll find you two making out in a closet or something."

Monika cuts in with a wave of her hand. "Alright, alright," she chides, "Natsuki, go pick up your snacks. I'll keep watch on the two lovebirds." The pink haired girl sighs to herself and ambles out the door. I sigh as well and arch an eyebrow at Sayori, who smiles awkwardly and presses her fingers together.

"Where was she even keeping them?" I ask.

"I dunno. I was gonna ask…"

A sigh escapes my lips as I look down at the strawberry-blonde who's perpetually snuggled up against my arm. "Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"

Sayori looks up at me hopefully. "Feed me…?"

Just then, Natsuki bursts through the door with an obnoxiously large Tupperware in hand and a massive grin on her face. "My dad was out of the house all night last night, so I worked extra hard on these," she announces, "You'd all better be grateful- I wasn't planning on making this many, but I just kinda felt like it." The plastic lid comes away with a dramatic flourish, and a collective "ooohh" rises into the air as the club baker smirks confidently. Nearly two-dozen little drawstring bags are stacked neatly in the box, made from translucent, baby-pink silk and tied with white ribbon bows. The silhouette of their contents is just visible; little brightly-colored cookies sandwiching delicate-looking vanilla cream. Sayori is visibly drooling, and Monika gives a low whistle.

"Alright!" Sayori pumps her fist in the air and cheers.

"Take as many as you like, but don't go crazy," Natsuki lectures, arching an eyebrow pointedly at her. Sayori nods vigorously and releases my arm just long enough to snatch up two little bags of pastries.

I pat my goofy girlfriend fondly on the head. "I'll feed her some of mine if she gets hungry." Natsuki folds her arms and nods affirmatively, but Sayori looks up at me with a worried expression on her face.

"But I want us both to enjoy them," she whimpers, holding up a bag for me to take, "I might feel bad if you didn't get any!"

I take the proffered treats with a gentle smile and a kiss. "Don't worry about it," I reassure her, "There's a huge box right there, and you're the one with the bottomless stomach." Sayori still doesn't look convinced. It's cute how maternal she can be when it comes to me, but there are times when it gets a little irritating. Then again, I'm one to talk- I've been the same way with her plenty of times, even before we were going out.

Suddenly, her face lights up. "I know!" she exclaims, "We'll just put them all in a little pile! That way we won't have to worry about whose are whose!" I can't help but smile at her excitement.

"I was thinking that exact same thing."

"Get to reading, you two." Monika is already a few pages into her book, and Natsuki and Yuri have already sat themselves down. Sayori glances between the cookies and me as her cheeks take on a faint pink hue.

"Guess we'd better get reading, then," she mutters sheepishly, eliciting an awkward nod from me.

We find a pair of desks near a wall, and I shove them together before sitting down. Sayori follows suit, scooting as close to me as the metal legs of the desk allow before opening her little package. The frilly tissue paper falls away with a soft rustling sound. "Ooh, they look so tasty!" she squeals. Six perfectly round macarons in various cheery colors are piled daintily in the center of their wrapper, filled with vanilla cream that looks as if it were made by some sort of baking machine rather than the petite girl that put them together. My mouth starts watering of its own accord. Sitting next to Yuri's ornate porcelain teacups, it almost looks too girly for me to eat, but the delicious aroma wafting up from the baked treats is too much for my masculinity to overcome.

"Wow, they sure do," I concur as I unwrap my own, "Natsuki never disappoints, does she?" My girlfriend nods happily as she picks one up and leans against my shoulder.

I flip the cover of the book open with one hand, letting the other rest on Sayori's hip as she takes hold of the other side and leans into me. Her soft hair tickles my chin as she rests her head on my shoulder, releasing a faint cotton-candy scent. A cozy silence fills the room, broken only occasionally by the soft rustling of turning pages. I feel something bump against my lips for a moment, and I open my mouth unconsciously as Sayori slips one of our macarons into my mouth. A burst of vanilla fills my mouth as I bite down on the little cookie, prompting a short grunt of approval as my eyebrows shoot up my forehead. Damn, these are even better that I thought they were going to be. Maybe I should have Natsuki give me lessons sometime. Sayori giggles sweetly at my reaction, eliciting a smile from me as I gently trace her side with my hand. I pull away from her just enough to look into her eyes as she takes a bite out of the same macaron she just fed me, intentionally nibbling a bit off of my own bite mark. "Geez, don't do that," I chide her, "if I were sick, you probably would have caught it too."

My girlfriend gives me a stern stare. "I'd know if you were sick, honey," she lectures, letting go of the book and turning to wrap her arms around my torso, "besides, I wouldn't mind. If we were both sick, then we could stay home from school and take care of each other!"

I pretend to be deep in thought as I fiddle with the ruby bow in her hair. "Hmm…" I rub my chin contemplatively, "I suppose so." That might be kind of nice- just the two of us, sitting in bed all day with some food and a TV. Maybe we wouldn't even need the TV; Sayori is good at coming up with little games to play, or we could just sit and cuddle for hours on end. Gah, what am I thinking about right now? This girl is seriously dangerous to my attention span.

Sayori swings her legs up and onto my lap while I'm lost in thought, snapping me out of my trance. I return to reality to find my vision filled with sparkling sapphires ringed with ivory. "Having fun in there?" she teases, tapping my nose with one finger and stealing a kiss. A wide smile crosses her face as she giggles again, "You taste like that cookie."

"So do you."

Natsuki makes a gagging noise from across the class. "Vo-mit. Can we just give those two their own separate room?" She turns to Monika, who sighs and closes her book with a thump.

"We're all part of the Literature Club," Monika lectures, "so we'll all stay in the same room." A soft jingle interrupts their conversation, prompting the club president to pull out her phone to shut it off.

"Looks like it's about time to go home, everyone," she announces, "take your books home and finish them tonight, and then we'll discuss them tomorrow." The metal feet of chairs squeak on the tile as everyone starts packing up their things.

Sayori hops up from her seat. "Gosh, that felt really short," she chirps as she pulls me up with her.

"No kidding," It was definitely still the usual hour-long club meeting, but it still felt like half that. Maybe not even half. "That was a pretty fun meeting, Sayori. Reading something together was a great idea!"

"You really think so?" Sayori turns red enough to match her hair and twiddles her fingers nervously. I can tell she really put some thought into this idea; something to let our friends have fun and simultaneously let her not-so-discreetly snuggle up to me in public.

I take hold of my girlfriend's hand with both of mine and stare lovingly into her eyes. "I really think so," I assure her, going in for a kiss. She obliges happily, standing on her tip-toes for some extra height. We wrap each other in a tight embrace, pressing our lips together gently at first, then a little harder. Sayori feels so warm against my chest, and her lips are so soft. She closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in my arms. I do the same, leaning against the wall as I gently caress my girlfriend's back with a hand. The kiss lasts for just a second or two, a brief contact filled with affection.

Sayori pulls away with a cheeky smile. "You still taste like those macarons." I chuckle a little and tighten my embrace.

"Wanna compare me to the real thing?" I ask with a smirk. Sayori blushes brightly at my flirting, and I take a moment to revel in this small victory before she gives a meek little nod. I reach over and pull a macaron off the small pile next to us, gripping it with my thumb and forefinger like a crane machine at an arcade before holding it up to the strawberry-blonde's face. She takes a dainty bite and chews thoughtfully, as if she's sampling a fine wine. A few hmm's and ahh's later, the thoroughly-chewed bite slides down her throat, and she gives her verdict with a wide smile.

"You taste better."

I go in for another kiss when a sudden thump makes us both jump. I whip my head around to see Natsuki set her half-empty box down next to us, resting her hands on the desk. "Why don't you two take these home," she offers, "Yuri and Monika are too worried about getting fat, and you know how my old man gets about this stuff." The rose-haired girl straightens and puffs out her… modest chest in a goofy caricature of her father and puts on a macho voice.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a simple housewife! Get that frou-frou crap out of my house this instant, young lady!" She rolls her eyes and melts back into her usual posture, shouldering her backpack as she turns to leave. "Have fun, you two," she calls over her shoulder, "see y'all tomorrow. Be sure to lock the door on your way out." The bolt on the door makes a muffled clanking sound as it closes behind her.

Sayori squeals delightedly and hugs the Tupperware like it's a stuffed toy. "Man, there's still a lot left in there," I comment, "Do you think we can even finish all this before they go bad?" I stare at the cookie bags for a second and do some calculating. For any normal person, this would last a week at least, but with my girlfriend's ravenous appetite it'll probably last about two days. Whatever energy she doesn't burn off through her usual hyperactivity is probably going straight to her boobs, too. I swallow to avoid drooling at the thought.

Sayori hurriedly caps the box and tugs on my sleeve. "C'mon, c'mon~!" she whines, dragging me along by my arm, "Let's get home real fast so we can eat the rest of these!" She hasn't even heard my question, probably too excited about the prospect of eating baked goods from Natsuki's kitchen. A smile crosses my face as I let myself get pulled forward. Sayori's sweet, childish attitude is so irresistibly cute; it makes me want to scoop her up in my arms and never let her go. Suddenly, I'm struck with a brilliant idea.

I close the distance between our bodies in two long strides, sweeping my girlfriend up off her feet for the second time today, eliciting a surprised yelp from the strawberry-haired girl. The box of macarons is still clutched in tightly in her arms. "How about we kill two birds with one stone," I offer, planting another sweet kiss on her lips, "Let's both stay at my place for the night, yeah? Then we can finish these off together _and_ finish that book."

Sayori's face lights up, sending brilliant sparkles dancing across her eyes. While I'm not exactly the sloppiest of people, I still don't invite her over to my place often out of sheer embarrassment for the bland state of my house. "Omigosh, really? Yay!" she squeals, kicking her legs excitedly and nearly throwing me off balance, "I love you so much!" my cute girlfriend loops a hand around my neck for leverage and pulls herself up to wrap me in a tight hug, food nearly forgotten in her lap.

"I love you too, Sayori," I smile, giving her yet another little peck on the lips before setting her down so we can walk together, "Now, whaddaya say we get moving? It's getting pretty late." Sayori nods happily, tucking the box of leftover macarons under one arm and wrapping the other around mine as we saunter out the door and into the halls.

* * *

 **Afterword: Imma be honest, I don't really feel like this is my best work, and I'm sorry I had to turn out something that felt half-baked. Aside from that, I'm really enjoying giving my favorite girl the happy story she deserves, and I hope you all are as well! Sayori really deserves the best for trying to make everyone happy, yeah? The little cinnamon roll needs someone to take care of her in return. :3**

 **Here's Tex's writing tip of the day: If you're going to use music to help you set the mood for a story, make sure it stays in the background. If you turn it up too loud and get lost in it, you'll be too busy jamming out to put pen to paper!**


End file.
